marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Bear (Hybrid) (Earth-616)
, | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile; formerly Tunguska, Siberia, Russia | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = In her bear form, she had fangs and long claws. | Citizenship = Russian | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Expert in demolitions | Education = | Origin = Bear infused with human genes through magic | PlaceOfBirth = Tunguska, Siberia, Russia | Creators = Kieron Gillen; Dale Eaglesham | First = Iron Man Vol 5 10 | Quotation = I'm a gin and dog food rich either way. | Speaker = The Bear | QuoteSource = Iron Man Vol 5 10 | HistoryText = Origin In Tunguska, 1908, the Deathwalkers gathered to perform a ritual using the Talisman of Kamar-Taj, their first attempt at creating a powerful hybrid between beast and a human. The procedure went awry, and the resulting blast created the Bear, a creature with too much of both a bestial and a human side. Throughout the years, the Deathwalkers tried to capture the Bear and use her for sacrifice, but she always got away, principally thanks to her developed fascination for explosives. Stark Seven The Bear was later one of the many people Howard Stark resorted to in order to form a team which would accomplish the task of stealing an Android from a casino run by aliens with the help of one of them. As an expert in demolitions, The Bear used her skills to destroy the device which was immobilizing the robot. Stark later reassembled his team in order to kill the boss of the Greys and force them to abandon Earth, in order to preserve the safety of his child. The Bear's dogs were killed during the attack, which caused her to manifest a mutation into a bear-like creature, a form in which she devoured one of the Greys before turning back to human. Mighty Avengers When the Deathwalkers were in New York in 1972, the Bear mauled a bat hybrid they had created and planned to use as a sacrifice. The death of such an unusual beast brought the attention of numerous people, who then formed the Mighty Avengers to track down the Deathwalkers. Using Kaluu's powers, they tracked down the black magic used in the were-bat to a secret subway below the City Hall. After facing the Deathwalkers and prevent the sacrifice, Blade took from them the Talisman of Kamar-Taj, an item key for their plans, and Adam Brashear caused the subway to collapse above the Deathwalkers. With the Deathwalkers stopped, the Mighty Avengers disbanded. | Powers = *'Transformation:' The Bear can shift between her human and her bear form. *'Longevity:' The Bear has apparent longevity if not immortality as she has been able to retain her youth for several decades. | Abilities = Expert in explosives. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Seems to be overly attached to her two dogs. * After her two dogs died, the Bear acquired two Harlequin Great Danes. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Magic-Based Mutates Category:Bears Category:Human/Bear Hybrids Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Bear Form